So This Is Life
by pisofi
Summary: Normal" life, post war, post book 7. more notes in chapter 1. oc's, and Puckabrina
1. High School with Puck

**First fanfic in a while… bear with me.**

**Notes: **

**Post Book 7**

**Post Everafter War: I'm not going into details. Haha. To lazy.**

**Mirror has been changed into Harry (from Charming's mirror) with Bunny Lancaster's help**

**Everyone still lives in Granny's house, except Uncle Jake**

**Jake lives in Fort Charming with Mallobarb and Buzzflower. He is still very broken but mending.**

**Scarlet Hand is TOTALLY GONE. Nottingham, Queen of Hearts, etc are all dead.**

**William Charming is mayor of Ferryport Landing**

**Apprx. Four years after war.**

**Specific ages: Sabrina & Puck: 16, Daphne & Red: 12 (Red aged to be with Daphne in school, and will continue aging at the same rate until she is 18)**

**(Red still has some anxiety issues)**

**Little Grimm boy, Anthony: 6.**

**Adults are around late thirties/early forties-ish. **

**Granny & Mr. Canis are still grandparent-age-ish. So, ya know, old. **

**This might get weird. Or cynical. Or just plain bizarre. Oh well.**

**If you're still reading this, thanks! Have an imaginary cyber lollipop.**

"PUCK! I HATE YOU!" Sabrina screeched. The boy-fairy flashed her a mischievous grin, and quickly high-tailed himself out of the hall and into his room. Sabrina stormed down the stairs and into the kitchen angrily. "Granny Relda! Mom! Dad!" The three adults looked up from the table where they were drinking their morning coffee and watching the youngest Grimm offspring, Anthony.

"Sabrina!" Anthony shouted happily.

"What's the matter, _libeling_?" Granny Relda asked.

"Puck edited my English Literature assignment." Sabrina snapped.

"In what way?" Veronica Grimm questioned with a playful smirk. Sabrina shoved the essay into her hands.

"It was supposed to be on _The Tempest _and it's themes and morals, because that's the story we're reading and analyzing by Shakespeare. _Puck_ rewrote it as an autobiography! Read some of it! I can't turn it in even for partial credit!"

'_I, the incredibly annoying and ugly Sabrina Grimm, know that this assignment was on Shakespeare's lesser-known story The Tempest, but I could not write about something that boring. I've decided to make this paper on the dashing Trickster King, Puck, and his adventures as the Prince of Fairies, Emperor of Pixies/Brownies/Hobgoblins/Elves/Gnomes, King of Prank-Players, and spiritual leader to juvenile delinquents, layabouts, and bad apples.' _

"Well," chucked Henry Grimm. "If the introduction glamorizes Puck like this, I wonder what he says in the body paragraphs." Sabrina moaned.

"DAD! What am I supposed to do? I don't need another bad grade because of the wit-less wonder!" Sabrina buried her face in her hands.

"Hey, for your information, I have plenty of wit. I am filled to my handsome ears with wit. You are jealous of the amount of wit I possess." Puck sauntered down the stairs and into the kitchen at just the right moment to hear Sabrina and her complaints. Sabrina threw her hands into the air and stomped out of the kitchen. She ran upstairs, grabbed her backpack, and rushed out the door. Puck grinned devilishly and yelled upstairs.

"Sabrina and I are leaving, Marshmallow! Bye Red! Have a good day at school!"

"Bye Puck!" Daphne yelled back. Red appeared at the top of the stairs and gave Puck a little wave. He grinned wider and ran to catch up with Sabrina. She hadn't made it very far, but she still was walking at a very brisk pace.

'_I never realized how long Sabrina's legs are.' _Puck thought to himself. Suddenly, he tripped over a stick.

"Ooof!" he managed to spin while falling and landed on his side instead of his face. "Stupid legs." Puck muttered while picking himself up and dusting off his clothes. Sabrina must have heard him fall, and stopped to turn around and laugh.

"Smooth move, oh-graceful-one." She snorted and immediately covered her nose with her hands, eyes as wide as saucers.

"Did you just snort at my misfortune?" Puck's eyebrows were raised incredulously. "Well, Grimm, you are eventually going to regret that." He smirked. Sabrina's eyes narrowed.

"Really? How so, stinkface?" She glared at the tall, tan, dirty-blonde haired boy, when she suddenly found herself thinking about how, well, _polished _Puck looked. His outfit consisted of dark wash jeans and a green billabong tee shirt that perfectly complimented his emerald eyes. The second thought that ran through Sabrina's mind was that she was glaring _upwards._ Puck had grown a good six inches in the last three months, and was now much taller then Sabrina.

"Hello, anyone in there? Are ya just gonna keep staring at my beautifully flawless face or apologize for the snide comment? And, for the record, I happen to smell delicious, thank you very much." Puck waved his hand in front of Sabrina's face.

"What? Oh, sorry, zoned out there." Sabrina blushed. Puck shrugged.

"Whatever, let's just get to school." She nodded and began walking again. Puck fell into pace beside her, and neither teen said another word until they parted ways inside the hallways of Ferryport Junior High.

*********

"Um, Ms. Andreash? May I turn in my essay tomorrow? I had some… problems at home and now my paper is less than satisfactory." Sabrina bit her lip nervously. Her teacher was not known as the most sympathetic woman on the planet. The grey-haired woman's grey eyes pierced Sabrina's brown ones.

"You will get extra points taken off, you know that?" Ms. Andreash's tone was harsh, but had a twinge of sympathy. Sabrina nodded and gave her teacher a thankful smile. It looked like Puck hadn't totally screwed up her grades for this trimester. She took her seat, pulled out her notebook, and paid close attention to the lecture Ms. Andreash had just begun.

*********

When the bell for lunch finally rang, Puck leaped out of his chair and quickly darted towards his locker. Under the name of 'Robin Goodfellow', his locker had conveniently been assigned write next to Sabrina's. He shoved his books inside the metal cabinet and tried to look nonchalant by leaning against the lockers to wait for the blonde Grimm. And there she was, strolling down the hall towards her locker with… a guy? Who was the idiot who would even think about walking with Sabrina Grimm? Sure, she had a flawless complexion, a beautiful face, mesmerizing eyes, long and slender yet muscular legs, and a bust that was, uhm, bountiful, but that didn't give random guys the reason to talk to _Sabrina!_ Puck reasoning in his mind convinced him why other guys _would_ want to talk to Sabrina, and he quickly began a plan to rid her of the unwanted attention from the Don Juan accompanying her.

"Hey babe. Last night was really great, we should do it again sometime." Puck grabbed Sabrina around the waist. "I had no idea what a tiger you were." Puck glared at the buffoon who was hitting on Sabrina, and pulled her so she was practically grinding up on him.

"Puck, what the hell!" Sabrina tried in vain to push away, but Puck had an iron grip on her. Don Juan put his hands up as if to admit defeat and walked away. Puck let go and took a step out of hitting range. "I hate you! I was just about to get a date with Chase, and you ruined it!" Sabrina raised her fist threateningly, but backed down when she noticed a teacher in the halls.

"I told you that you were gonna regret making fun of me." Puck smiled. "Besides, you obviously didn't want that date because I know for a fact that you could've gotten away from me and you didn't. Admit it, you love being in close contact with me. You can't get enough of, _this._" The Trickster King gestured towards his body with a flourish of his hands.

Sabrina opened her mouth and let out a shriek of frustration. She stormed off and Puck watched her meet up with her friends, obviously in a bad mood_. Mission accomplished._


	2. Lunchtime

_How could Puck call me out like that so easily? Was it so obvious that being so close to him made me __**want **__him? God, it's no wonder we get married, the physical attraction is so strong. _Sabrina triedto shake off her thoughts and caught up with her friends, the Miana twins, Alix and Alina. Both girls were olive-skinned and brunette with hair that just reached their shoulders. She had only known them for about a month, and they were definitely not best friend material (as in let's-share-our-deepest-secrets-with-each-other-and-be-each-other's-bridesmaids) best friends, but they were fun to hang out with. Sometimes.

"What was _that _about, Sabrina?" Alix asked with a lilt.

"No groping in public. Bad girl." Alina chimed in, giggling.

"Shut up! I was just about to get a date with Chase when P-_Robin_, so rudely intervened.

"Oh, the poor thing! He's jealous!" Alix and Alina exclaimed at the same time.

"I hate when you do that." Sabrina's eyes narrowed. The twin telepathy thing they had even though they were humans was annoying, and creepy. They apologized and then laughed in unison, which made Sabrina even more uncomfortable. "Let's just go to lunch. I'm starved!" Sabrina led the way into the cafeteria and to their table, where their friend Joey awaited them.

"Hay, ladies! You all look gorgeous today, as per usual. Gimme a 360º!" Joey announced in his gay-as-Elton-John voice. The girls slowly spun around to ensure Joey got a full view of their outfits. "Perfect! I think that today's winner is Sabrina, girls, she looks pretty punk-ass hot." The girls laughed out loud. Sabrina was wearing a tight silver skirt that was just the school appropriate length, a black tee shirt with the word 'fantasy' written and defined in shiny red words, with black and red gladiator sandals. Joey always judged his three friends on their outfits, but in a totally non-perverted way. He wasn't interested in the girls like that anyways. He was hands-down, no joke, homosexual. Joey also happened to be their chief consultant for anything fashion related.

"I'll getcha tomorrow!" Alix threatened teasingly. Everyone laughed and Joey stood up to get lunch with the girls. Sabrina grabbed the tray with the most amount of food she could find, paid, and began walking back towards the table when she suddenly found herself in front of a boy acting like a wall.

"_Puck_!" Sabrina groaned. "Get out of my way." He grinned, and Sabrina almost swooned. _Almost._ Then she remembered what he did to her chances of getting a date with Chase, and she shoved him with one hand, balancing her tray in the other.

"You're not angry, Grimm. I know you all too well." Puck's voice seemed serious, but his face told a different story. His eyes shone brightly, and his the corner of his lips twitched with excitement. Sabrina rolled her eyes, stepped around him, and placed her tray on the table. She turned back around to face him, and retorted,

"If you know what's good and well for you, Puck, you will go sit with your friends and stop harassing me in public." Sabrina kept her voice steady and emotionless.

"I know you like the attention, Grimm. I see it in your eyes. And, I know you _especially_ love mine." Puck lowered his face to Sabrina's level and moved in real close to her face. Their noses were practically touching.

"Back. Off. Puck_._" Sabrina gritted her teeth and shoved him back with two hands. "Go. Sit. Down. _Now._" She turned and sat down, where she was faced with her friends inquisitive faces.

"Alina, my dear sister, I do believe that Sabrina is fuming." Alix said seriously.

"Alix, my dear sister, I think that's because she is angry that Robin did not kiss her." Alina said with a grin stretching across her face. Sabrina blushed three shades of red.

"That is not why I am angry!" She snapped. "He ruined my chance with Chase"

"Sab, really? We know that you didn't want that date with Chase. You're to busy pining over his royal majesty of cockiness over there." Joey said with a matter-of-fact tone. Sabrina raised her eyebrow.

"What makes you think that, oh masterful perceptive one?" she glared at Joey.

"Uh, hello! We all know that you want Robin, either as a boyfriend, or in a oh-dang-let's-bang kind of way, we're not really sure of that part, but anyways, it's so obvious. The way your faces gets when his name is brought up, the way you pretend to be mad when he harasses you, because, honey, believe me, I have seen you angry and you are _sooo_ not upset about him being annoying." Joey's remarks made Sabrina imagine him doing a little finger snap maneuver that Daphne and Red were into now-a-days, but she restrained herself from laughing out loud with the realization of truth that had hit her hard.

"Nu-huh. That is so not true!" Sabrina said weakly, not even convincing herself. Alina and Alix glanced at each other and burst into hysterical laughter.

"Riiiight, keep telling yourself that, Sab." Alina choked out between guffaws. Sabrina's face grew even warmer, and she was sure that her face was now even redder, if that was possible.

"Uh-oh." The twins suddenly stopped laughing. "Uh, Sab? Sorry to inform you of this, but, uh, Stephen's on his way over." Alina whispered. Sabrina hit her head on the table.

"Not again!" she moaned. "Why doesn't he leave me alone?"

"Hello, beautiful. Did you miss me? I didn't get the chance to talk to you in EL today." Sabrina moaned again and turned towards the dweeby freshman that was trying to come onto her.

"STEPHEN. LEAVE ME ALONE."


	3. Annoying Freshman and Puck's Group

"Oh, but my dear, we haven't spoken today. You were talking to Ms. Andreash before I could get the chance of greeting you this morning." Stephen said in a very nasal voice.

"I'm not interested in you, not now, not ever! Leave me alone or, I swear to all things good and holy, I will dropkick your_ pathetic ass_ _across the room._" Sabrina snarled. Stephen smiled.

"It is all right my love, you are clearly not in the mood to talk with me. Until we meet again, my beauty." He gave what was supposed to be an elegant bow, which ended up looking absolutely demented, and dashed out of the cafeteria.

"Sabrina Grimm!" Joey exclaimed. "That was not very polite!"

Sabrina responded with the finger aimed in Joey's direction. The twins burst into laughter and Joey cracked a small smile.

"Relax, Joey, the dweeb is constantly bugging her, and she's already _tried_ being polite. He just didn't get the message." Alina said in a matter of fact tone. He shrugged and the topic of conversation switched over to a new teacher that everyone seemed to hate already. Sabrina zoned out of the conversation, as she did not have the forsaken Mr. Gurber. She found herself aimlessly looking at various people until her eyes fell upon the one and only Puck. He was clearly watching her from his table and he did not look away. Sabrina's face flushed and she began to feel angry at how rude he was being lately. What was making him act so weird? She quickly looked away before he got a wrong idea.

_What's making Sabrina act so…weird? _Puck thought to himself. He was staring at her quite blatantly, and she caught him looking. He didn't bother looking away, he was a king! He didn't have to look away, that was her job. Sabrina snapped her gaze away from his and he refocused his attention on his group of mortal friends. Since taking up the art of skateboarding at age 12, Puck had easily drawn a group of people with the similar hobby. Though to the other boys, it was more of an obsession.

"Dude. Robin. Anyone home?" Puck's friend Zane punched him in the shoulder.

"Ow, man, back off. I was jus-" Puck was cut off by his other friend Xander.

"Staring at Sabrina Grimm. Again." Xander gave Puck a look. "Why don't you just ask her out or something?" Puck snorted.

"Yeah, right. I live with her. Do you know how awkward that would be?"

"Wait a sec. I'm confused." Diego, the fourth member of Puck's motley skater crew, scratched his head.

"You live with _Sabrina Grimm_?" Zane asked, mouth open wide.

Xander's mouth dropped open even wider. "Duuuuuuude."

Puck raised an eyebrow. "What? Her grandma took me in a couple years back so we live together. No big deal," he shuddered. "Besides, her parents, siblings, uncle, godfather, and a cousin all live in the same house with us. It's not like we could get away with much without someone knowing." Puck turned to glare at his friends. "That also means you couldn't get away with anything either, got it?" Puck's friends nodded their heads fast and quickly changed topics to discuss the new trucks that Diego had gotten for his longboard. He snuck another wishful glance at Sabrina, and then tried his best to pay attention to the intense conversation going on.

*********

"Sabrina! Wait up!" Puck shouted, running after the girl. She glanced over her shoulder, bit her lip, and then stopped walking to let him catch up. They fell into pace again and began the walk home. "You're not still mad at me Grimm, are you?" Sabrina rolled her eyes.

"Oh no, I'm not mad at you for ruining my chances to get a date with Chase, or for practically feeling me up in the hallway, or for confronting me in the cafeteria." She growled. Puck sidestepped in front of her and put his hands on her shoulders.

"I'm sorry, Grimm. Really, I am." He said earnestly. Sabrina stared at him hard. What was with his behavior swings? First he's annoying and horny, and now he's apologizing like a three-year-old caught stealing a lollipop? Puck's lips twitched and Sabrina hit his hands away. She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Prove it." She glared.

"Prove that I'm sorry? Well, okay… But you're asking for this." Puck roughly grabbed Sabrina, pulled her in tight, and pressed his lips to hers.


	4. No, no, NO!

'_Was this really happening? Was I seriously __**kissing**__ Puck? He hasn't tried anything like this since my 13__th__ birthday. But, God, it feels so good! Better than good, almost, __**magical**__. No, no, no, NO! I can't be doing this right now. No, no, no,'_ Sabrina's head was spinning. '_This kiss is amazing! But it's Puck. But I know him so well. It's Puck! No, no, NO!'_ Sabrina's common sense suddenly took control. She pushed Puck away with her hands, and with a great deal of effort, detached her lips from his. Sabrina stared into his eyes for a couple of seconds. She opened her mouth to yell at him, maybe even cuss him out, but the only noise that escaped her was a squeak. Puck grinned.

"Speechless, Grimm?" he taunted. "I'm just _that_ good." The familiarity of Puck's over inflated ego brought Sabrina back to her senses.

"You moron! You asshole! You, you, you, UGH! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" Sabrina screeched.

"That was my sincere apology. Okay, well the first couple of seconds were my apology. Then I just couldn't stop…" Puck's voice trailed off. Sabrina gaped at him. He looked at his feet sheepishly. She shook her head back and forth.

"I can't do this, I can't do this, I can't do this!"

"What, Sabrina? You can't do what? Kiss me? Am I not good enough for you? Am I not the right one for you, Sabrina? Am I really that difficult to bear?" Puck asked angrily, spreading his wings. He had just begun rising when Sabrina grabbed his hand and yanked him back down.

"Don't you _dare_ fly away from me!" Sabrina yelled. Puck opened his mouth but Sabrina clapped her hand over it. "I can't be _with_ you," she continued quietly, releasing her hand that was acting as a muzzle. "At least, I don't think I can… Puck, you've always been good enough. And that's the problem. You've _always_ been the one. And I can't deal with that. I can't deal with what you make me feel, with what you make me want to do! I just, I, I, I just can't take it!" Sabrina turned and ran as fast as her confining skirt would allow her towards Granny Relda's house and the sanctuary of her bedroom. Puck was left standing dumbstruck in the dust, a single tear rolling down his face.

*********

"Sabrina?" Daphne opened the door to Sabrina's room and peeked her head in. She saw her sister sprawled out on her back on the queen-size bed. Daphne shut the door behind her. She laid down next to her sister, pretending she didn't notice the tears silently streaming down her face. "This is kind of a dumb question, but are you okay?" Sabrina looked at her sister.

"Not really."

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Daphne's nose scrunched up. "You aren't pregnant, are you?" Sabrina choked out a laugh.

"Of course not. I just… had a fight with someone."

"Oh. What was the fight abou-" Red suddenly entered the room and slammed the door, a confused expression on her face.

"What's the matter, Red?" Sabrina asked worriedly. Red took a deep breath.

"Puck just got home. He ran up to his room, and didn't see me. But I saw him. He was _crying_." She whispered with eyes as big as saucers. Daphne gasped and Sabrina moaned in anguish. The oldest Grimm girl rolled onto her stomach and covered her head with a pillow. Red jumped up on the bed with the other girls and looked at Daphne quizzically. Daphne shrugged and gently took the pillow off of Sabrina's head.

"You fought with Puck?" Daphne asked. Sabrina shook her head. "You had a fight with someone else?" Sabrina shook her head again. "Ok…" said Daphne.

"Someone that you and Puck know died?" Red asked, trying to help. Sabrina shook her head and mumbled something.

"What was that?" Daphne rolled her sister over. "Repeat. Now."

"I told him almost everything." Sabrina whispered. "I told him that I didn't think I could be with him. I told him that he's the only guy that I've ever thought about. I _nearly_ told him that, that, that, _ithinkilovehim_." Red and Daphne gasped.

"You… _love _him?" The twelve-year-olds looked at each other and nodded. Daphne dashed off into Granny Relda's room, and Red gently rubbed Sabrina's back.

"It's okay, Sabrina. Just relax, we're going to go somewhere to get your mind of things." Red said to the distraught teenager. Daphne dashed back in with the magic carpet in her arms. Sabrina looked at Daphne and stood up, wiping her face off.

"Where are we going?" she sniffed.

"Anywhere. Who cares? I told Mom and Dad that we're going out for something to eat and will be back later. You might want to change out of your skirt though, 'Brina." Sabrina nodded and dug around for a pair of jeans. After she was changed, the three girls opened the window, boarded the carpet, and took off into the sky.

*********

Puck laid in his hammock bed with tears he didn't even know he had dripping onto the dirt floor beneath him. If he had known how Sabrina felt, maybe he wouldn't have wimped out on telling her how _he _felt. Puck's stomach was doing flips, and he was almost to the point of being sick before he decided that it was time to be a man, and to confess his love for the girl he never would've thought to love. He swung his legs out and took a deep breath. He could do this. He was strong. He was royalty, for God's sake! The Trickster King was no _pansy_. Puck made his way to the door, into the hallway, and was about to knock on Sabrina's door when he heard voices inside. He listened in briefly, to wait for a better moment to interrupt.

"I told him almost everything." He heard Sabrina whisper. "I told him that I didn't think I could be with him. I told him that he's the only guy that I've ever thought about. I _nearly_ told him that, that, that, _ithinkilovehim_." Puck backed up from the door, more confused then shocked. Should he burst in there and tell her what he felt? Wait for a moment when Sabrina wasn't already on the edge of breaking down? Suddenly the door burst open and Daphne sprinted down the hall. Thankfully she didn't see Puck, and he retreated back to his room.


	5. WalMart

**AN: ANs every 5+ chapters. I don't own Sisters Grimm, fyi. Thanks to all my reviewers. And yes, I am aware that Sabrina's eyes are actually blue, but I think blonde/blue-eyed is so… normal. So she has brown eyes. By the way, it is early September. **

Sabrina, Daphne, and Red soared through the air on the magic carpet. Sabrina had no idea where they were going, but it wasn't _all _that important. She needed to get away from Puck to sort herself out. Red sat next to Sabrina, holding her hand supportively. Daphne was directing the carpet, while digging into her pocket for something.

"Is that Mom's credit card?" Sabrina gasped. Daphne turned to face her and nodded.

"I'll pay her back but I don't have any cash at home or with me." Daphne grinned guiltily.

"Nice one, delinquent. Where are we going?"

"Wal-Mart!" Red said gleefully. "This is going to be so much fun!"

"Why exactly are we going to Wal-Mart?" Sabrina asked.

"Supplies." Daphne said in a matter-of-fact tone. Sabrina gave her younger sister a puzzled look and shrugged. Suddenly, the carpet lurched downwards and stopped. They were in the almost empty parking lot of the local Wal-Mart. The three girls dismounted and Daphne instructed the carpet to hide and wait for them to get back. When they got inside, Daphne and Red immediately grabbed a shopping cart and headed for the Stationary aisles, where they snatched an extremely large roll of bubble wrap and stuck it in the car. Sabrina opened her mouth to ask why they needed bubble wrap but the younger girls had already dashed off to another aisle. She sighed and began to wander around aimlessly.

*********

"Okay, Red. We need ice cream, some DVD's of Buffy the Vampire Slayer, water balloons, and neon paint. You get the mint chocolate chip and the 90's TV show, and I'll get the other things!" Daphne took on a commander tone. Red nodded and sprinted away. Daphne made her way towards the nearly empty aisles of summer toys and managed to find a pack of 200 water balloons. After grabbing the neon paint, she found Red staring at the freezers filled with ice cream, muttering.

"Gallon? Pint? Half-gallon? Super-size? Should I get a big container?" Red was talking to herself.

"Red. Grab the gallon container and let's go find my sister." Daphne rolled her eyes; Red was always worrying about the details. The two brunettes found Sabrina in the furniture section lying on a display bed, staring at the ceiling. Each twelve-year-old grabbed one of Sabrina's hands and dragged her to her feet. They made their way to the checkout aisle, and went outside to find the magic carpet. Daphne whistled and the Persian carpet flew from behind a tree to meet them. Red and Daphne put the bags on and began boarding.

"Sabrina! Hey girl!" Two girls hopped out of a van that was parked in the furthest corner of the parking lot. Her eyes widened, it was Alina and Alix.

"Oh, uhm, hey! What are you guys doing here?" she replied nervously, stepping in front of the carpet. "Daphne," she said out of the corner of her mouth. "Get some forgetful dust out."

"So the Grimms have the magic carpet!" Alix exclaimed. "I was wondering where that went!"

"You… you know about magic?" Daphne asked puzzled.

"Well duh, we're Everafters. Well, half-Everafter half-mortal. Anyways. We're here for Sabrina." Alina and Alix's eyes took on an evil shine, and blue wings very similar to Puck's popped out of their backs. Sabrina gasped.

"Fairies? What do you want from me?"

"We're here under the orders of our cousin, Moth. We're taking you back to Faerie with us."

"Moth!" Daphne shrieked. "Yeah right! Sabrina's not going with you!" Red and Daphne stepped in front of Sabrina protectively. Sabrina smirked and was about to tell the younger girls that she didn't need their protection when a pair of strong hands grabbed her and flew her towards the twins and the van. She struggled to get free, but couldn't even turn around to see her captor.

"SABRINA!" Red and Daphne ran after the huge fairy that was holding Sabrina, but were knocked to their feet with a wave of the twins' hands. Sabrina was shoved into the van, bound, gagged, and blindfolded. She felt the van pull away at high speed, and suddenly felt very scared.


	6. Freedom for One, Captivity for Another

Puck was sprawled out on the couch in the living room, waiting for the girls to get back when the little ones burst through the door.

"PUCK!" Daphne screamed when she saw him. Puck jumped to his feet.

"What? Why are you screaming at me? I didn't do anything!"

"Sabrina, twins, WalMart, kidnapped, help her!" Red yelled to fast for anyone to understand.

"Marshmallow, Red, what's going on?" Puck dropped down onto his knees to be eye level with the girls. Daphne grabbed his shoulders for support.

"Alix and Alina, Sabrina's friends, are fairies. We were at WalMart when they showed up and they, they, they," Daphne's eyes were brimming with tears and she began sobbing. "They took her, they took Sabrina to Faerie, they're Moth's cousins." Puck froze. Sabrina Grimm, strong, independent, Sabrina, taken. His Sabrina, taken by the one fairy he hated more than his father. Puck rose to his feet.

"I can't leave the barrier. I can't go to Faerie." He whispered, eyes staring at nothing, mouth barely moving, mind racing with thoughts of Sabrina's possible death.

"The Vorpal Blade." Daphne whispered. Puck snapped back to reality and bounded upstairs to the old lady's room. He knew exactly where the Vorpal Blade was stored, and thankfully, he knew how to get it. Puck opened the trunk at the end of Granny Relda's bed. Inside was a large fish tank with piranhas. Taking a deep breath, he reached in and grabbed the metal box that lay at the bottom of the tank. The piranhas took no notice of the boy fairy's arm until his hand hit the box. Suddenly, the flesh eating fish all went to take a large chunk out of his arm. Puck took no notice. The fish were enchanted to only bite those who didn't live in the Grimm house. The piranhas merely bumped into his arm with their mouths closed, over and over. He removed the box and opened it. Inside was the ominous blade, but to Puck, it shone like a beacon of hope. He grabbed the hilt and sheath, sheathed the blade, and ran out the front door, not bothering to return the case.

*********

Sabrina's blindfold was wet with tears. She had no idea what was going on, or where she was, or how she was going to get out. Every so often a sharp turn would bang her body against something and she would cry out in pain. Neither of the twins was talking, and the person or thing that had grabbed her wasn't talking either. If it _could_ talk at all, she hadn't seen it when it had took her. Suddenly, warmth washed over her. Sabrina relaxed, and her breathing slowed and steadied. She fell into a restful, dreamless sleep. Although she didn't know it, she was being watched by someone that wanted her to live, someone that would eventually play a large role in her life.

*********

Puck soared to the barrier and cut hole to get through. Anger filled his body as he flew towards Faerie, when suddenly he was overwhelmed with a warm, dulling sensation that calmed his nerves and his emotions. Puck didn't understand what was happening, but he knew that it wasn't meant to harm him. Something was touching him in order to help him.

_"Lesson number one, Puck, never attack in anger."_ A soft voice sounded through his mind. It was neither male nor female, not reprimanding, not coddling. The voice gave Puck hope and comfort, and he was reenergized and more focused than ever.


End file.
